the_land_of_tymasfandomcom-20200215-history
Rydia Fyara-Ashwell
Rydia Fyara-Ashwell is married to King Faylum Ashwell, ruler of the Rebels and they have a daughter- Lavinia Ashwell. The Ashwell's despise the Loyalists and want nothing to do with them apart from to win the war and rule all of Tymas. Both Rydia and Faylum aren't the nicest people you would want to meet, they are both wicked but do care for their people in some respect. Both being stubborn people with short tempers, they inforce their demands in very assertive ways and most of the time Rydia and Faylum are heard insulting each other, although they both find the other's dark side very alluring. The only time they are pleasant to each other is when they are alone together as they want to strike fear into all hearts who question their power. Although some may wonder about the happiness of their marriage, due to both sides having affairs with other Rebels, the pair will always remain securely married as they have a strong wickedness that keeps them tied together. Most men found Rydia very attractive and would set aside her dark personality for that outer beauty, whereas most of the women were jealous of Rydia's looks and she enjoyed that very much. Rydia was born a Rebel and grew up as a Rebel. Her family was wealthy and wanted to raise their daughter in the best way they could but when they learnt of her magical abilities, they knew this would complicate matters as magic was not a common occurrence. At the age of ten Rydia embarked on a journey by herself to develop her powers and become a strong mage of black and arcane magic. She went training with a mysterious, secretive sorceress called Diaspo at the foot of the Cliff of Death (which was where Diaspo hid from society, who disapproved of her sorcery) and Rydia became a master of the element of Fire. She has many other powers and attributes but her element of choice will most often be Fire. Years passed and Rydia had not returned home, her family had presumed the worst as no one had seen Rydia in seven years. Not many venture out to the Cliff of Death and Diaspo's home was very secluded so Rydia's existence was unbeknown to other Rebels. Once confident in her abilities she did return home and to her parents' surprise she was much happier with her powers but she seemed to have a dark streak. She was less of the sweet, innocent girl that she was before she left and now she was more of an independent, silver-tongued and fiery woman. There was a big party to celebrate her return and this was where she met Faylum. He was young and handsome and she fell in love instantly with the King, who seemed to return the adoration when they formally introduced themselves. They both had similar personalities and interests which only enhanced their relationship. Their love was unconventional as they found pleasure in insults and trash-talking the Loyalists; this is what made them the perfect pair of rulers. They are dark and wicked so no one dares to go against them as they are not afraid to punish even their own people. Two years later, their wedding was underway and Rydia became Queen of the Rebels. They had a daughter together, Lavinia, and Rydia always acted motherly towards her, no matter how venomous she may be towards anyone else. Faylum however, is not as parental as Rydia and so Rydia had to take care of Lavinia most of the time, teaching her what it is like to be part of the royal family, teaching her how to master arcane magic and to learn self defence. Rydia is Lavinia's mentor, much like Diaspo was hers. "War is but a game, only the defeated pay a greater price." Category:Rebels Category:Characters